


Fake It

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Feelings With Smut, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Road Trip, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Gladio always texts him late at night with a simplewanna hang out,as if they both don’t know exactly what will happen when Prompto does.Prompto doesn’t want Gladio to know he actually likes him. Gladio doesn’t know how he messed things up this badly.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Fake It

Gladio always texts him late at night with a simple _wanna hang out,_ as if they both don’t know exactly what’ll happen when Prompto does.

Gladio says he’s tight, that his ass is amazing. He appreciates how Gladio skips the foreplay and fucks him into oblivion without him needing to ask. Prompto can let his mind go then and exist for someone else’s pleasure—and yes, maybe sometimes he thinks it’s the best he ever feels about himself, and that’s not great because of what it says about his self-esteem. Even so, Prompto assures himself he’s going to stop coming over just as soon as he learns how to say no.

As soon as Gladio goes to the bathroom to clean the cum off his hand from jerking Prompto off, Prompto rushes to throw his clothes back on and makes for the exit. 

It’s because he doesn’t wanna make it awkward, he tells himself. The truth is that he doesn’t want Gladio to know how badly he wants to stay. 

* * *

Gladio doesn’t know how he managed to fuck this up so badly. 

He’s a romantic at heart. In an ideal world, Prompto would wake up to love poems and flowers and get back massages after long days—the kind of attention that would turn Prompto into a blushing mess and make Gladio smile, because Prompto’s so cute when he’s like that. 

But Prompto just sees him as a quick fuck. Gladio knows it’s true because Prompto never calls or texts him outside of their group chat, and he only agrees to come over if Gladio texts him at the last minute, late at night. Gladio tried to ask him on real dates, and he always made excuses, seemed to melt into a puddle of embarrassment, like he felt bad that he had to say no to Gladio, but it wouldn’t change his answer.

And then one night, when Gladio was feeling especially lonely and desperate, a few drinks in, he’d sent Prompto a selfie of himself shirtless, teasing his erection with one hand tucked inside his briefs. He immediately regretted it because that wasn’t how it was supposed to start, not at all. And yet Prompto had responded right away, said he’d be right over. Gladio had smiled at that. So maybe Blondie liked him after all.

Prompto had immediately silenced Gladio’s confessions with a violent kiss before he even said hello, and then Prompto had shocked him by announcing he’d already prepped himself before he came over, and Gladio had fucked Prompto just like that, and it wasn’t how he wanted it, but it wasn’t bad either. Not until Prompto turned beet red and threw his clothes on as fast as he could before disappearing without a word.

And that’s what’s happened every time since. Gladio hates himself more each time, because with anyone else he could be direct and get exactly what he wants, but with Prompto, Gladio gets the opposite of what he expects. 

Yet he still dreams of coming back to his room to find Prompto nude in his bed, playing on his phone or half-asleep, relaxed so Gladio can take the time to tell him how cute he is, how sweet, how hot and funny—and yeah, a little messy, but in the way Gladio likes. He was born and raised as a protector, and maybe he’s most tempted to protect things that are the most fragile. 

He’s washing Prompto’s cum off his hand, and he’s fantasizing the same thing he always does, only this time he promises himself he’s going to _do_ something about it. He’s gonna tell Prompto how he really feels, and then he’ll know, and all the years of restless guessing will be over. Gladio reminds himself that if Prompto doesn’t reciprocate his feelings, he can simply move on. No hurt feelings. For all Gladio knows, he’s just one of many. At the very least, he gets the impression Prompto does this a lot. 

But he has to remind himself that there’s more to their relationship than just sex. Outside the walls of Gladio’s apartment, like with Noctis and Ignis, their relationship is entirely different. They can tease each other and make jokes and be normal, but somehow this dirty ritual of theirs leaves no room for anything but quick lust and shame.

He slowly opens the door to his bedroom, afraid to find Prompto already dressed. His heart sinks when he discovers he’s already gone.

  
  


* * *

Prompto gets the text from Gladio around 10pm. Same as always. _Wanna come over?_

 _Yeah_ , he types before hopping into the shower, cleaning himself off before popping open a bottle of lube and quickly stretching himself open to accommodate Gladio’s girth. Gladio’s the only guy he’s ever slept with, but Prompto doesn’t want Gladio to know that he’s inexperienced. He thinks Gladio would be really upset if he knew he was Prompto’s first, so he’s never gonna tell him, and he hopes he never finds out. 

He calls a cab even though he can barely afford one because he doesn’t want Gladio to worry about him taking the bus at night or, even worse, offer to pick him up.

When Gladio opens the door, Prompto can already sense tonight will be different. For starters, he’s not shirtless. Gladio’s wearing a big, comfy sweater that probably smells so amazing that Prompto wishes he could ask to borrow it, but he reminds himself that he’s still just a fling to Gladio. Anything too personal would ruin the illusion of this thing they’ve got going.

Gladio attempts a smile, but stops it midway and scratches his neck. If Prompto didn’t know better, he’d say Gladio is nervous.

And then he realizes what’s happening. Gladio’s breaking up with him. They’re not even together, but Gladio’s about to tell him _listen, it was fun while it lasted, but I met someone else._

Prompto bites his lip, wishing he could draw blood without attracting attention to himself, and waits. Gladio invites him in. No impassioned kisses, no dirty talk. He tells Prompto he can sit on the couch, and Prompto obeys.

“Hey, um, I got you something,” Gladio says, and Prompto notices one hand behind his back. “And before you say it’s too expensive, let me remind you that my dad pays for this apartment, and I have more money than I know what to do with, so it’s really no big deal.”

The camera Gladio’s holding is high-end and brand new. Prompto stares at it in horrified disbelief, confused until he realizes what’s happening, the only explanation as to why Gladio would buy him such an expensive gift for no reason.

“You don’t have to feel guilty about this thing we do, dude. I don’t need presents or whatever to sleep with you. Sometimes I feel lonely, and you’re hot,” he shrugs. “If you’re just worried about hurting my feelings or think I’m not cool with it or whatever...”

He can’t look at Gladio’s face, because he’s too embarrassed. Gladio must honestly believe that Prompto doesn’t understand what their relationship is. 

He watches Gladio collapse into his armchair hunched over the camera which rests limply in his hands. He fidgets with the buttons, and then he sets it on the coffee table between them.

“Maybe we should stop doing this,” Gladio says numbly, and Prompto feels his stomach drop, but hasn’t he been bracing himself for the inevitable all along, since the first time Gladio invited him over? He can be brave about it.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll see you around, okay? I won’t make it awkward or anything, I promise. It’ll be like it never happened,” Prompto insists as he’s getting up to leave, but he hears Gladio following behind him.

“Please, at least take the camera. I’m not going to return it anyway.”

“Nah, dude. It’s cool. I don’t want to explain to Noct or Iggy why I have something that nice.”

“Can’t you just say I got it for you and leave it at that? They don’t have to know we slept together.”

Prompto finally meets Gladio’s eyes, and he’s surprised by his earnest expression, but Prompto can’t accept a gift like that and not give anything back.

“You really won’t take it?”

He seems pretty disappointed, so Prompto adds, “Listen, dude, it’s nice, okay? That was really nice of you to do for me, but we can just move on like nothing happened. You don’t owe me anything.”

He’s about to leave this horrible situation, has his hand on the doorknob, but he gives Gladio one last look, and he swears the big guy looks like he’s going to _cry._

“Oh shit, dude. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Prompto pleads. Gladio must’ve felt guiltier than Prompto thought.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.”

“No, no way, dude. The camera was really nice. Look, I’ll take it, but it doesn’t have to mean—“

“Fuck, Prompto. Look, I _know_ you don’t see me as dating material, but I got the camera because I thought it would be romantic, but...if you’re seeing someone else or you just don’t see me like that, please just tell me. I’d rather know the truth. Most guys think I’m just some dumb meathead anyway.”

“I don’t—“

“Yeah, _you do.”_

Prompto can hear Gladio’s temper starting to flare, and it makes him anxious because he’s seen how Gladio can get with Noctis during training, and he couldn’t handle that amount of frustration directed at him.

“No, I swear. I swear I don’t think of you that way. You’re way more than just your muscles. I mean, I follow your Instagram. I see all the romance novels and cutesy stuff you post.”

Gladio seems to calm down almost immediately. “Didn’t think you noticed.”

“Yeah, well, I do.”

“You’re really not seeing anyone else?”

Prompto shakes his head. “You’re the only guy I’ve ever been with. Promise.”

Prompto doesn’t realize he gave away his own goddamn secret until he sees the surprised look in Gladio’s eyes. “You don’t mean _ever?”_

“Okay, I know how it looks. I just thought if you knew you wouldn’t wanna hook up with me, so I tried to make it seem like—“

“Forget it, Prompto. Seriously. If you really think I don’t give a fuck about you, then go on thinking that. I’m over it.”

“Hey, Gladio…” 

Prompto doesn’t really know how to explain how often he fucks up his relationships, because he’s just so desperate to please that he scares everyone away, because the way he loves and cares and even obsesses is way too much for most people to handle, so he fakes it and he fakes it and hopes no one knows, but in the end the result is the same. No one ever wants him back.

“Do you like me or not? I mean, as more than a friend?” Gladio asks.

Prompto is afraid he’s misreading the situation. He just wants Gladio to get what he wants, so it doesn’t escalate, so he just smashes his lips onto Gladio’s and hopes for the best, but Gladio backs away instantly. 

“What the hell, Prompto. Do you like me or not?”

He sighs, fidgets, forces himself to stay still. “Gladio, yeah...I really like you. Like a lot.”

“Don’t just say that because you want this argument to be over.”

“No...Gladio...I _do_ like you, but I don’t think our relationship would work out.”

“Why?”

“I dunno…”

“Prompto, I’m trying to understand, but I bought you a gift and you rejected it, and you lost your virginity to me without even telling me.”

“That’s what I mean. That’s why I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend, and look at you. You could be with anyone. And I don’t want it to change our friendship.”

Gladio scoffs at that. “You think us hooking up every weekend hasn’t changed it already?”

He’s right. Prompto knows he’s right, but he doesn’t know how to express everything he’s feeling, how terrified he is that Gladio’s about to take it all back, that Prompto’s going to disappoint him, that their relationship was better when it was just sex and Prompto could tell himself he was just a good fuck and nothing more. It was simple, so simple.

Gladio takes Prompto’s hand and looks into his eyes. His words are spoken gently. “Listen, _I like you._ I don’t know how else to say it so you’ll understand. I know you’re self-conscious about the weight you lost and how you grew up and you think you’re not good enough for the three of us, but you really are. You know I tell it like it is, and I don’t care about your social status or how much money you have. I like you. And I _know_ I fucked up by not telling you sooner...”

Prompto looks up at him. It’s hard to honestly believe everything Gladio just said about him, but Prompto can tell he means it, and it gives him courage.

“I like you a lot too. I’ve had a crush on you since we first met actually.”

“Why did you say no when I asked you out?”

“You asked me out?”

Gladio literally facepalms before he says, “Like at least five times. I asked if you wanted to go to that winter carnival last year and then the theme park and then I asked you out to dinner that one time…”

“Okay, you’re not gonna like this, but I thought you just felt bad for me, and I didn’t want you to go out of your way.”

It seems he’s rendered Gladio speechless, so he adds, “Try asking me again.”

Gladio stares at him for a second before he catches on and grins. “You wanna go to the winter carnival with me?”

“Hell yeah, dude. It’s a date.”

“If we do this, you have to follow through. Don’t say yes to me unless you mean it.”

“You really like me?”

“You’re just now figuring that out?” Gladio asks, grinning.

Prompto can’t help but grin back. “Yeah, I think I’m starting to get the message.”

“Let me make it loud and clear.”

Gladio attacks him with his mouth and body, and it’s _awesome._ Prompto scrunches Gladio’s sweater in the palms of his hands, and pulls him as close as he can, and then Gladio’s pushing him back against the door and ripping off his shirt, bending to take Prompto’s nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue across it. Before Prompto can even comprehend the new sensation, Gladio tears off the rest of his clothes and lifts him up until Prompto’s legs wrap around his waist. He’s held, weightless in Gladio’s arms, and he feels Gladio maneuvering so he can get his fly down just enough to free his cock. 

“I’m guessing you prepped that pretty ass of yours just for me?”

Prompto just whines and buries his face in Gladio’s neck, and it’s all the invitation Gladio needs to thrust inside him, lowering Prompto with the discipline of his strong arms, slowly inching Prompto to encase his cock, pushing Prompto against the wall and holding him there as he thrusts into him. 

Prompto feels everything, the sweet burn of his thighs as he clings to Gladio, the stretch of Gladio filling him, the sound of Gladio’s deep moans of pleasure filling his eardrums as his own lips seek Gladio’s broad shoulders.

“You know I love it when you talk dirty to me?” Prompto says, and Gladio laughs. 

“Yeah, I know, but I’m gonna talk sweet to you now too,” he says, gently maneuvering Prompto off him and placing his feet on the floor. “Because you’re gorgeous and sexy and completely perfect,” he says as he gets on his knees and takes Prompto’s cock in his mouth.

This is a boundary they haven’t crossed. During all their hook-ups, they’ve never done more than anal. They barely kiss, except little accidental bumps of their lips in the heat of passion.

Prompto really should’ve told Gladio how he felt earlier, because he’s ridiculously good at this. “Hem, uh, _wow,_ Gladio. Uh, I’m gonna cum dude. Do you want me to wait or—?”

“Nope,” he says simply. “I wanna swallow your cum, and then I’m gonna fuck you until you tell me not to.”

Well, Gladio was right about always being direct. Prompto feels his face flush. “Sounds good,” he squeaks as Gladio swallows his cock whole again, and he comes down Gladio’s throat, feeling spent and happy and like he wants to do it all over again.

Gladio is good to his word. He drags Prompto to his bedroom and kisses him relentlessly before he pushes him back onto the bed. Prompto prefers it from behind because he’s self-conscious about the stretch marks on his stomach, but when he tries to flip over, Gladio stops him.

“I wanna see your face, if that’s okay?”

The concern he has is really touching, and it makes Prompto feel emotionally disarmed. He also thinks looking into Gladio’s eyes might be kinda amazing, so he nods, and Gladio smiles at him, and he feels happiness surge through every part of his body. The next breath he takes feels fresher. 

Gladio seems to sense it, and he stops and pulls Prompto into a deep kiss before he pushes inside him. He thinks he should feel self-conscious about the way Gladio watches him, the intensity of amber eyes locked on his, but somehow he doesn’t mind it. He even kinda _likes_ it, being bare and feeling seen. 

True to his promise, Gladio makes love to him for a long time, just like that.

* * *

Gladio’s first emotion upon waking is happiness, but he feels a moment of dread as he turns to find Prompto isn’t at his side. He’s grateful when he hears a rustle in the kitchen and sees Prompto appear in the doorway, dressed in just his boxer shorts. 

“Oh hey, didn’t think you’d be up yet,” Prompto says. He’s blushing and sweet, and Gladio’s surprised to find the camera in his hands.

“You’re gonna keep it then?”

“Yeah, guess I have to now,” he grins.

“What’re you gonna tell Noctis and Iggy when they ask about it?”

He smiles. “I’ll say my boyfriend gave it to me, I guess?”

“C’mere,” Gladio coaxes, and Prompto lifts himself onto the bed and crawls into his arms.

“So, um, I don’t mean to be like _weird,_ but I took some pictures while you were sleeping…”

“What kind of pictures?” Gladio asks.

“Uhhh...you’ll see.”

Prompto turns on the screen and flips back for a surprising amount of time, and all Gladio sees are white bedsheets and his own tanned skin. 

“This one’s my favorite,” Prompto announces.

Gladio’s lying on his stomach, and the picture is of the side of his face on the pillow and the tattoos on his back, his butt just covered by the sheet, the crack peeking out.

“I might’vepulled the sheet down _just a little_ to get that perfect butt shot,” he admits, the sweetest blush still coloring his cheeks.

Gladio laughs, and Prompto leans over him to put the camera on the night stand before giving him a kiss.

“You wanna go out for breakfast?” Gladio asks.

Prompto smiles. “Yeah. Can we get pancakes?”

“Whatever the hell you want, as long as I can hold your hand at the restaurant.”

“You mean like from across the table? Like a couple in a movie?” Prompto teases.

“Yeah, maybe. You gotta problem with that?”

“No way. I think it’s cute how romantic you are.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m about to romance the hell out of you.”

“You’re gonna, like, buy me flowers on Valentine’s Day?”

“Yup. A dozen roses.”

“And win me stuff at the carnival?”

“I’m so good at carnival games. You don’t even know.”

“And what if I disappoint you?” Prompto asks, eyes on his hand as it draws lines down Gladio’s pecs.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Prompto smiles, sighs, relieved. “Nah, I really wouldn’t.”

Prompto lays his face on Gladio’s chest, and Gladio wraps an arm around him, and they stay like that for a long time, finally happy together.


End file.
